dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
God Kamehameha
& or & & & |similar='God Final Flash Rebirth Kamehameha Super Galick Gun' }} '''God Kamehameha' is a powerful variation of the Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form and the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state. Overview Goku first uses the God Kamehameha while engaging in hand-to-hand combat with final form Frieza in order to stop his Golden Death Ball. Goku then uses the dashing version of the God Kamehameha in the finale of the movie to kill the weakened Frieza preventing the tyrant from destroying the Earth with the Earth Breaker again. During the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition in the manga, Super Saiyan Blue Goku uses this technique to attack Hit. Hit just barely dodges it - though still gaining severe burns to his shoulder. Later, during the fight against Copy-Vegeta on Planet Potaufeu, Goku uses this attack to destroy Copy-Vegeta, who was seen very damaged due to the core of Commeson being crushed. In the "Future" Trunks Saga, he also uses it to counter Fusion Zamasu's Holy Wrath. During the Zen Exhibition Match in the third round Goku activated Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken against Bergamo. Goku's God Kamehameha and Bergamo's Wolfgang Penetrator clashed in a Beam Struggle with Goku's attack coming out on top. In his sparring match with Krillin, Goku went Super Saiyan Blue and followed up with his God Kamehameha. Krillin countered to blast with his Kamehameha resulting in a beam struggle. Android 18 then kicked away the blast into the sky. During his fight with Android 17 he uses the God Kamehameha against the Android but 17 uses his Energy Shield to block the blast. Variation *'Burst Kamehameha' – A shorter ranged double burst Kamehameha used by Goku in several video games. *'Dash Kamehameha' – A variation of the God Kamehameha used to kill Frieza in the climax of the film. It differs from the original as Goku dashes towards Frieza before firing the God Kamehameha. The technique was named in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden.Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, 2015 *'Dragon Kamehameha' – A variation used by Goku when he enters Shenron Mode. *'10x God Kamehameha' – Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku's variation of the God Kamehameha. It is his super move in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances This attack was named God Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, the God Kamehameha appears as Super Saiyan God Goku's air Ultimate Combo. It also appears as Super Saiyan Blue Goku's ground Ultimate Combo, though it appears under the name Kamehameha. SSGSS Goku uses its variation the Dash Kamehameha as his Final Ultimate Combo. God Kamehameha appears as one of Super Saiyan God SS Goku's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, and in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, where it is instead used by Super Saiyan God Goku. In Dragon Ball Heroes, there is another variation of the original God Kamehameha where other characters like Master Roshi, Mira, Gogeta could use it. When the user is performing this God Kamehameha, they will transform. Gallery References ca:Kamehameha Diví es:KameHameHa Dios Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves